


The Pocky Game

by cake_and_kuyashii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Confessions, Explicit Consent, Fade to Black, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hot Fluff, M/M, Making Out, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cake_and_kuyashii/pseuds/cake_and_kuyashii
Summary: "And sometimes, sometimes Yuzuru does it back, lets his touch linger just a little too long, or his eyes, or a private smile, and Shoma always convinces himself he's reading into it too much, stuffs the butterflies down, down, down, and tells himself it's wishful thinking, a fantasy. But now Yuzuru is leaning forward, hands planting down on either side of Shoma's knees, Yuzuru is biting onto the opposite end of a stick of Pocky and the look in his eyes doesn't seem like he thinks this going to be funny at all."Or, two very competitive people who really hate losing (and really like each other) play The Pocky Game.





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [kasuchans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasuchans/pseuds/kasuchans) for beta-ing for me!

"Sho - did you ever play the Pocky game in school?"  
  
Shoma glances up from the game on his phone and sideways at Yuzuru, blinking slowly as he taps the screen with his thumb to pause. Dangling lazily from his mouth, clenched lightly between his teeth, is a stick of chocolate Pocky he hadn't had a chance to finish before the last battle had started. The rest of the box is still lying between them on the bed. He can't be sure, in the dim hotel lighting, but is Yuzuru blushing? His cheeks look like they may be dusted with light pink. Why would Yuzuru be blushing? He tilts his head and narrows his eyes at Yuzuru.  
  
"Pocky game?"   
  
Yuzuru sighs, and motions with his head at the television in front of them, some variety show running on in the background. Yuzuru has been glancing at it, half-watching, in between staring at his own laptop to go over protocols, or music, or programmes, or something - Shoma isn't sure what and doesn't mind, as long as Yuzuru is just...there. It's nice. It doesn't matter what he's doing, if he's talking a mile a minute or gazing at his screen with a deadly focus, it's just...nice. Having him here, spending time together like this. He'll take all the time alone with Yuzuru he can get, even if it's not time spent in exactly the way he wishes it was. Shoma stuffs that particular train of thought down before he can totally lose track. 

"You know...at a goukon or something...that game." Yuzuru adds while they watch the men on the screen. It looks like some sort of idol group. The girls in the audience are screaming. 

Shoma snorts and wrinkles his nose. "It's funny you think I would ever be at a goukon." 

Yuzuru laughs and kicks him gently, Shoma giggles. Yuzuru lets his foot fall there, still lightly touching the edge of Shoma's sweatpants. "You know what I mean. Just pay attention." 

Shoma nods and his eyes widen a little as the men put opposite ends of a stick of Pocky in their mouths and start to move forward, chewing gently so it doesn't snap too soon. "Oh. Um." Yuzuru's eyes, wide and curious, attempting to look at innocent as possible, drift back over from the screen. He can feel those eyes on him, that direct stare. It's unnerving. He has seen this, in a shoujo manga, but makes a mental note not to admit that to Yuzuru right now or he'll never live it down. "No. Never. Um." The screams intensify as the idols lips touch, a little longer than necessary, keying up the fanservice. He turns his head to return Yuzuru's stare, "You?" 

Yuzuru shakes his head, chewing his lower lip, eyes drifting to the stick of Pocky still hanging from between Shoma's lips, lingering before looking back up into his eyes. He swallows, hard. Shoma does too. That is definitely a blush. What... 

"First one to break away loses, that's how it works." Yuzuru says slowly, his calm tone a mismatch to his demeanor - that blush and that edge of nervousness, so uncharacteristic it's freaking Shoma out a little. 

"O-oh." Shoma says and looks quickly back down at his game, chewing on the end of the Pocky in his mouth so it swings up and down, tapping the screen again and trying to distract himself from where ever this is going, where this couldn't possibly be goin-

Yuzuru clears his throat gently, nudges Shoma's leg with his foot. "Wanna try?" 

Shoma looks up abruptly, startled, too startled to pause and stares at Yuzuru with wide, surprised eyes. His mouth drops open slightly and the Pocky drops from his lips, bouncing off his arm and landing slanted against his outer thigh. 

"What?" He barely registers the sound of his character dying, the game suddenly very unimportant. He wants to hear it again, to make sure he's not hallucinating. 

 Yuzuru's lips curve into an impish smile, there's an unmistakable glint in his eye. "Wanna try?" 

Shoma stares blankly back at him, all too aware of the heat rising in his face and the twinge he just felt somewhere deep down in his belly, the tightening of his chest, making it hard to breathe. He thinks a while before speaking, taking in every detail of Yuzuru's face, studying his reaction as he chooses his words carefully. 

"Um...okay. But...I hate losing." 

The glint turns into a sparkle, lighting Yuzuru's eyes up, almost as if he were counting on that. "Same. Okay!" He claps his hands together gleefully, and this is a bit more familiar to Shoma, this giddy, ridiculous, almost childlike side of Yuzuru, as he leans over to pluck the forgotten stick of Pocky up between his long, delicate fingers. Shoma stares at it like it's a mythical creature, taking a shaky breath as Yuzuru twirls it in between the fingers of his left hand, not seeming to mind the way they smudge with chocolate. He turns, shuffling to kneel so he's facing Shoma directly. Shoma swallows and places his phone to the side, turning to sit on his knees as well, mirroring Yuzuru. 

"Open!" Yuzuru commands, far too cheerfully, pointing the stick so it's horizontal, biscuit side facing Shoma. His right hand darts up and touches the left side of Shoma's face, ever so slightly and feather-light. His thumb, delicately balanced on Shoma's jaw, gently but deliberately tapping his index and middle finger onto the tiny beauty marks on Shoma's cheek before leaving them there. Shoma shivers and swears he sees Yuzuru's lips twitch briefly into a smirk before returning to a beaming, innocent smile. 

Shoma obeys, mind so busy it feels blank at the same time. Yuzuru hums with a quiet triumph and places the Pocky gingerly into Shoma's mouth, just enough for his teeth to get a grip on the biscuit edge. Shoma can feel his face turning redder, the blush spreading down to his jawline. Could it all be a big joke? Could Yuzuru be that cruel? He seems way too pleased for that, but Shoma can't stop the negative thought from bouncing around anxiously in his mind. Yuzuru's not stupid, or unobservant, he's surely clocked that Shoma stares a little too long sometimes, blushes a little too much, laughs a little too loud and smiles a little too much when they're together. In a way he doesn't with anyone else. Shoma, notoriously blunt, shy and not great with people, is at ease around him. Comfortable. 

And sometimes, sometimes Yuzuru does it back, lets his touch linger just a little too long, or his eyes, or a private smile, and Shoma always convinces himself he's reading into it too much, stuffs the butterflies down, down, down, and tells himself it's wishful thinking, a fantasy. But now Yuzuru is leaning forward, hands planting down on either side of Shoma's knees, Yuzuru is biting onto the opposite end of a stick of Pocky and the look in his eyes doesn't seem like he thinks this going to be funny at all.

There's an intensity there that Shoma recognizes all too well from years of facing Yuzuru in practice and competition. No...this isn't a joke. His pulse quickens, heart beating faster, a sharp panging in his stomach and he isn't sure if it's excitement or happiness or maybe terror.

Shoma raises his eyebrows, makes a small "Hn?" sound and hopes Yuzuru can't see how badly he's blushing this close. 

Yuzuru smiles around the Pocky and nods slightly. "Hn!"

And then they're both moving forward, a nibble at a time, but it's so, so fast and Yuzuru is getting SO close. Shoma can feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, so loud it's drowning out all other sounds and oh my god Yuzuru isn't stopping, his face is blurring as he gets closer, closer but his eyes are still wide open staring back into Shoma's and he swears he can feel his breath on him now and-

Shoma panics. With a sound that can only be described as a loud squeak, he bites down on his end of the Pocky hard enough to sever it, lips maybe an inch from Yuzuru's, and falls over sideways onto the bed. Glancing up at Yuzuru as he falls, he swears Yuzuru looks absolutely crestfallen for a moment before he's smiling again, popping the tiny remainder of the Pocky into his mouth, "I win!"  

Shoma lays there, trembling, his breath shaky, eyes wide and still focused on Yuzuru. Yuzuru's smiling, but it looks a bit sad. Shoma is suddenly very aware of how dry and cracked his lips are, and runs his tongue over them slowly, trying to calm his breathing. He holds up one finger, mind and heart still racing. "Wait." Yuzuru cocks one eyebrow. Shoma shakes his head, still on his side, mushing one side of his face against the bed. "I want a rematch."  

Yuzuru laughs, eyes sparkling again, and darts forward like lightning to pinch and wiggle Shoma's cheek, eliciting exactly the pouty scowl he likely wanted. "Sore loser. Okay."

Shoma pushes himself back upright onto his knees in one fluid motion, shaking the hair out of his eyes. "Sorry. I just um." He flaps his hands, unable to come up with the words, and smiles, small and little bashful, up at Yuzuru through lowered lashes.

Yuzuru tilts his head to the side, frowning slightly, "We don't have to play, Sho. Especially if you don't want to." He reaches out to grab one of Shoma's flapping hands without thinking, to soothe, though it makes Shoma's breath catch in his throat instead. But he stills his hands, the other dropping down beside him.

"No," Shoma says, softly but firmly, eyes wide now and staring back at Yuzuru with conviction. "I want to." His tongue snakes out again to wet his lower lip, and now it's Yuzuru's breath that catches. "But maybe, um." He pauses, wondering how to phrase it. 

"Maybe...?" Yuzuru prompts, squeezing his hand. 

Shoma takes a deep breath, then quickly, decisively, flips his hand over to interlace his fingers with Yuzuru's. Yuzuru lets out a tiny startled noise, but he doesn't pull away, glancing down at their entwined hands with wide eyes before looking curiously back at Shoma. 

"Maybe you could, um." This is really it, and there's no going back from here, but really, he doesn't want to go back from here. If he doesn't do this now, will it ever happen again? Fuck it, right? He clears his throat. "Maybe you could...hold me like they were doing...on the show? So I can't get away." 

Something dark and feral flashes across Yuzuru's eyes, stirring something in Shoma. A ferocious want, a hunger, normally kept locked deep down inside; that look, as brief as it was, draws it up to the surface, emboldening him further.

"Okay." Yuzuru says, and he's definitely breathing a little faster. "Okay, good idea."

Shoma slowly withdraws his hand from Yuzuru's, deliberately, letting his touch linger as he does, to grab the nearby box of Pocky. He draws a fresh stick and Yuzuru opens his mouth without prompting, the delicate pink color now definitely rising high on his cheeks. Shoma places the Pocky first, as gently as Yuzuru had done for him, then takes both of Yuzuru's hands in his own. He's not shaking anymore, but he swears there's a bit of tremble in Yuzuru's hands now. Silently, he moves Yuzuru's left hand forward, and places it on his right shoulder, patting his fingers down in encouragement to grip, smiling when Yuzuru gives his shoulder a tentative squeeze. He guides Yuzuru's right hand similarly, but further, tilting his head to the side for a moment to make it easier to place it firmly on the back of his head. Now it's Yuzuru who shivers, so quickly Shoma's not sure he caught it at all, before hesitantly but firmly flexing his fingers, twirling them into Shoma's hair, tugging once, gently. Shoma can't stop the tiny "mm" of approval from escaping his lips, and Yuzuru swallows, hard. 

Shoma places his own hands squarely on Yuzuru's hips, biting his lower lip to stop a giggle from escaping when he realizes the absurdity of it all, how they've wound up here, and like this, how intense the atmosphere as gotten. Yuzuru's hips feel firm, solid, grounding him. He can't help but wonder what would happen if he were brave enough to sneak his fingers underneath the hem of Yuzuru's shirt, slide his hands up and under the thin fabric, skin to skin...but he isn't brave enough, not yet, so he doesn't. The temptation to get in a revenge tickle for  all the podium tickles he's been tortured with over the years is strong, too, but he resists. He settles for one small squeeze, savoring the way Yuzuru's eyes have darkened, and takes the other end of the Pocky between his teeth. 

There's no signal this time, they just begin. Yuzuru's hand slips down from Shoma's shoulder to his chest as they lean in, Shoma's hands following suit, down to grip Yuzuru's outer thighs, the tight, sculpted muscle there. And this time, Shoma doesn't panic. Even when it feels like a jolt of electricity has shot through him, because Yuzuru's lips are soft, wet, pressing awkwardly against his around the last bit of the Pocky while they both take a moment to hurriedly chew, swallow, without breaking apart. Because now, now their eyes are fluttering shut, and now, now they're parting just slightly, to take a breath, but then they're kissing, again, and again. The first two are long and slow, languid and curious, testing. And then they become faster, harder, needier, and Shoma feels a bit like he's weightless, soaring. Yuzuru twists his fingers in Shoma's hair and pulls, and Shoma can't stop the moan, loud and deep from the back of his throat, or stop himself from digging his fingers into Yuzuru's thighs. Yuzuru gasps into his mouth and breaks away, but Shoma chases, nipping at Yuzuru's lower lip, pulling with it his teeth before letting go. 

Yuzuru is breathless, his chest heaving and eyes misty, mouth still hanging open slightly. He slides the hand on Shoma's chest down, slowly, fingers fanning out, down to his waist. Shoma's breathing is also heavy, flustered, his mind in a slight panic at how close Yuzuru's fingers are to discovering just how much Shoma is into this, how much he's enjoying seeing Yuzuru like this, messy and full of want, but Yuzuru's hand darts up to gingerly feel his own lips, running his fingers over them, lingering where Shoma's teeth had been. 

Shoma, still breathing heavy, casts a wry smile. "I win."

Yuzuru loosens his grip on Shoma's hair, snaking his hand out, down to caress Shoma's face briefly before pressing a finger against his lips. Shoma blinks. 

Yuzuru shakes his head once, twice, lips pressed together in a firm line, eyes focused again, dropping his left hand down to grab the box of Pocky. "Nope. We need a tiebreaker." He drops his right hand as well to swiftly scoot his laptop closer, turning to stash it safely on the bedside table. 

Shoma groans, this time in frustration, and rolls his eyes. "Yuzu..."

Yuzuru flaps his hand dismissively at Shoma as he turns back around to kneel in front of him again. "We need a winner." 

Shoma sighs, running a hand through his hair, wondering why they don't drop the pretense now that they're...wherever this is, this place of escalation. He doesn't protest but there is, undeniably, a fire coursing through him now, and he can feel his patience waning, need growing. This time, Yuzuru places the Pocky in his own mouth, scooting closer to Shoma, looking at Shoma with a new confidence as he places both palms flat against his chest. Shoma smirks, stretches his arms forward to either side of Yuzuru's knees and takes the other end of the Pocky between his lips. But Yuzuru closes his eyes right away, and Shoma strikes, snatching the Pocky out of Yuzuru's mouth and tossing it aside. Yuzuru only has time to open his eyes before Shoma is crashing his lips down onto his, shoving him down onto the bed, Yuzuru letting out a startled noise against Shoma's eager mouth on the way down. 

And Shoma's kisses are hard and relentless, years of pent up longing and frustration coursing out of him now, but Yuzuru isn't stopping him, no, Yuzuru's eyes are closing again, and he's craning his neck up against the hand Shoma places there, thumb caressing his jawline. He paws at Shoma's chest, pulling the front of his shirt, urging him closer. Shoma crawls forward, propping himself up with his free arm, shifting so he's straddling one of Yuzuru's legs with his own and all too aware of the way his hardness is now pressing against Yuzuru's thigh, the way it makes Yuzuru whimper and roll his hips up in response, the firm, brief pressure that brushes against Shoma's abdomen proving Yuzuru is in a similar state himself.  

Shoma tries to break, for air, but Yuzuru wraps his arms up and around his back, clawing before digging in, drawing a breathy and ragged, "Yuzu,  _fuck_..." out of Shoma. Yuzuru moans in return and uses the opportunity to nudge Shoma's lips with his tongue. Shoma relents immediately, parting his lips for Yuzuru to deepen their kiss, dizzy with the feeling. He's drowning in it, in Yuzuru and in every soft gasp he makes, every hitch of his breath, every tiny, aching whimper. He's braver now, bolder, stroking Yuzuru's neck as he moves his hand down, down over his chest, pausing to press against the firm, taut muscles of his abdomen, eliciting another breathy moan, further down, taking the hem of Yuzuru's shirt between his fingers. He rubs it between his fingers for a moment, savoring, then slides his hand under, onto Yuzuru's bare skin. 

Yuzuru lets out a strangled cry, arching up reflexively at Shoma's touch, digging his nails in to Shoma's back and dragging down, sensation still exhilarating despite the fabric in the way. A shudder rips through Shoma's body and he can't hold back a guttural moan, can't hold himself back much longer, throwing his leg over Yuzuru's now to straddle him, forcing himself to break the kiss, pushing himself up on his free arm to stare down at Yuzuru with a mix of awe and hunger. Yuzuru is, somehow, ethereal, even like this - hot and panting, hair a mess, his lips slightly parted and wet, lush, eyes half-open and sparkling, cheeks flushed in bright pink. Shoma drinks in the sight before him, greedily, hoping against hope this won't be the only time, loving everything about being the one responsible for the state he's in, loving everything about  _him_. Yuzuru's lips curl up into a very pleased smile, hands drifting down to rub Shoma's lower back.

"Sho, are you okay?" He asks gently, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Shoma nods, eyes drifting down to the bit of collarbone peeking out from the slight v-neck of Yuzuru's t-shirt. The curve of Yuzuru's neck. Thinking. Wanting. 

Yuzuru suddenly slides his hands up and under Shoma's shirt, a flicker of mischief in his eyes as he drags his nails up this time, lightly, teasing, and Shoma shivers, forcing his own sudden gasp back out into a hiss. That's it. He pulls his left hand back from Yuzuru's chest and up again, up to slide under Yuzuru's head, to tangle his fingers in his hair, pressing his body tightly against Yuzuru's, free hand now pulling roughly at Yuzuru's collar. He brings his lips down onto Yuzuru's again, hard, rough, unable to stop the way his hips thrust down as he does, savoring the way Yuzuru writhes underneath him, the happy sound he makes against his lips.

He breaks away, again, but it's to press a feathery kiss to the corner of Yuzuru's mouth, then his jaw, his neck, down, down, to his collarbone. Shoma kisses his sternum, then up, up, alternating between kissing and nibbling, up to his shoulder, and then he bites, hard, grinding his hips down, enjoying every note of the loud, desperate cry this draws out from Yuzuru. Yuzuru claws at his back, nearly hard enough now to break the skin and Shoma struggles to keep control, sitting up and grabbing handfuls of Yuzuru's shirt, yanking him up with him. Yuzuru yelps in surprise, arms drawing back to grab Shoma's shoulders for balance. 

"Sho, what-"

But Shoma doesn't answer him, not with words. Instead he lets out what sounds almost like a  _growl_ and grabs Yuzuru's wrists before shoving him back down onto the bed, pinning him there with his arms stretched overhead. Yuzuru gasps and rolls his hips up again and Shoma feels his heart beating so hard it feels like it's going to burst out of his chest, feels the heat and arousal coiled tight in his belly, feels every line of Yuzuru's body pressed against his. If they keep going like this...just a little more...just a little...

He moves his head down to Yuzuru's craning neck, kissing it tenderly, the salty tang of sweat on his lips intoxicating. Just one small lick, one firm but gentle bite, one grunt as Yuzuru shudders and mewls weakly underneath him. He pulls Yuzuru's wrists down to spread his arms straight out on either side, keeping him pinned there, mouthing again at his neck for a moment, feeling drunk on the...the  _everything._ On Yuzuru, on Yuzuru like  _this_ , on the heat, the frenzy, the fire coursing through them both. Everything ever left unsaid being exchanged now without words, but with tangled bodies and frantic kisses. 

Shoma moves back up to kiss Yuzuru again, and again, and this time he's the one to deepen the kiss, much to the apparent delight of Yuzuru beneath him, still pinned and squirming, but not to escape. It's harder and harder to stop, but Shoma needs to, needs to confirm this is real, needs to know. He pulls back, breaking for air, for a collecting of thoughts, and an attempt at words. Yuzuru is the one chasing him this time, mirroring Shoma's pull on his own lower lip from before, but he's still holding Yuzuru down and he has to relent, letting himself fall back down onto the bed with a tiny frustrated huff and a slight pout.  _Brat,_  Shoma thinks, fondly, unable to stop himself from smiling. 

"Umm, Yuzu..." Shoma can't help but let out a nervous laugh, "What are we doing?"

Yuzuru cocks his head to the side and lifts his shoulders up and down in a tiny shrug, a playful smile on his lips. "I just really wanted an excuse to kiss you."

Shoma feels his heart leap in the best way, feels like sparks have burst into fireworks all over his body from the confirmation, the relief of it, and laughs, shaking his head. "You didn't need one." He pauses, chewing on his bottom lip as he hesitates before adding, "You've...never needed one. I've wanted this for a long time." 

"Mmm," Yuzuru hums happily in affirmation, "Me too...really long...I want..." He looks up at Shoma shyly, almost bashful, and Shoma finds it both unnerving and ridiculously cute, "I want to do this more...like...all the time? When we...can, and...just us...you know?" 

"I want that too," Shoma says, and inches his hands up Yuzuru's wrists, to his hands, to lace their fingers together, enjoying the way the delicate gesture makes Yuzuru take a sharp inhale of breath. "So much." 

Yuzuru grins in the way that Shoma has always loved, his entire face scrunching up with happiness, and his stupid, endearing giggle bubbling out. "Good, good! I'm happy. Um." He shifts a little, as best he can in his current position, growing serious again, eyes turning coy, "I know it's a lot but...I don't want to stop, right now, if you don't, I don't know when we're gonna see each other again an-"

"32 days." Shoma interrupts without thinking, then blinks, definitely blushing as Yuzuru bursts out in delighted peals of laughter. "Ummm. I mean. Approximately. I think."

"You had already counted?! God, how are you so  _cute_?" Yuzuru laughs as Shoma frowns, displeased at being called cute, especially right now. He calms himself down to giggles as Shoma stares down with raised brows, unamused. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...would you please stop pouting and just kiss me again?" 

And Shoma does. 

"Sho? One more thing." Yuzuru nuzzles his cheek against Shoma's, voice dropping to a whisper, breath tickling hot against Shoma's ear, "Don't stop."

And Shoma doesn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I may undo the fade to black and add another scene one day if I ever get the nerve. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
